the life of kirby and friends
by yoshi kid
Summary: when you see how kirby and his pals live in one huge house you will know their lives isn't normal
1. food hunters

It came to me in a dream and in my mind

It was early in the morning in dreamland and Kirby and marx was up playing games until they decide to eat but when they get to the kitchen all of the food was gone.

"Kirby did you ate all the food again" said marx.

"Kirby did no such thing" said Kirby.

"Then there is only one person with a big appetite" marx said

So they wait till the others awoke. So when everyone woke up marx told them the bad news.

"Bad news dedede ate all the food" said marx.

"What da heck dedede" prince fluff yelled.

"marx magolor kirby since you three pick the job of bringing food you all should go bring the food" said drawcia.

"Cant kirby do it tomorrow" he said.

"Well kirby no food means no cake" magolor said.

After he said that Kirby screamed and rushed outside.

And then poppy bro jr. ran outside screaming "I want to go to".

Soon the four was at the center of dreamland.

"Alright me and marx are team 1 and kirby and jr you are team 2 we will go around town getting food and no adventuring " magolor said as he and marx went to the store.

"What that about jr." kirby wondered.

"I don't know so lets solve the problem by adventuring" poppy bro jr. said.

And so they took the warp star and fly to whispy woods.

Meanwhile at the store

Marx and magolor was searching for pizza they decide to split up by time he found the pizza aisle he found two things pizza and a frozen marx in a block of ice(even though he didn't know it was marx).

"wheres that jester" he thought.

Meanwhile at whispy woods

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" said kirby.

"Sure it is" poppy bro jr. said as he laid a bomb down to the ground and when it exploded a bunch of apples fall to the ground.

"See we will get lots of fruit for our friends"poppy bor jr. said happily as he and Kirby laid lots of bombs to get lots of apples banannas oranges grapes and berries.

Meanwhile at the store

Magolor was getting the last food and the frozen block of marx.

"I guess marx must of bail and I bet Kirby and jr. are finish getting the fruit" he thought as finishing buy all the food soon he was at home with his roommates.

"Wow you guys brought a lot of fruit" drawcia said.

"Kirby did you and jr. went on adventure" magolor said.

"No" they both said.

"Can someone chisel me out of this first before we eat" marx said.


	2. reach for the starcutter

Coconuts: (Its official the life of Kirby and friends is now a series of chapters)

It was evening in dreamland and kirby poppy bro jr. and marx was heading home from a pie fight until they saw there friends drawcia zero(not zero two) parasol waddle dee waddle doo(a kid waddle doo) bandanna dee and gooey hurt and their house lost some of it parts.

"Oh my gosh who done this" Kirby said.

"l…lor" bandanna dee said before he was unconscious.

"lor" Kirby wondered.

"he means we have find and beat the heck out a guy name lor" poppy bro jr. said.

"No I think he means magolor" marx said.

"then we have to find and beat the heck out of magolor" poppy bro jr. said.

Just then there was bang and there was magolor wearing the master crown looking down angrily at them.

"Where is it" magolor said.

"Wheres what" marx asked.

"THE LOR STARCUTTER" magolor yelled.

"What" Kirby said.

"Magolor lost his ship the lor starcutter" drawcia said.

"you mean he beat y'all up and trash the house and having a rage frit for a boat" marx said.

And with that magolor blasted marx with a electric ball and sent him flying.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" marx screamed

So poppy bro jr. throw a bomb at magolor but then he created a portal send it in then and another one open near poppy bro junior.

"huh" he said as the bomb went out the portal#2 and hit poppy bro jr. and like marx he was also sent flying.

"WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he screamed.

The two of them travel in a circle and landing in the same spot there standing. Poppy bro jr. is burnt by his own bomb and marx still staticfied.

"NOW LOOK HERE ME BUCKO" poppy bro jr. yelled

So poppy bro jr. throw a thunder bomb at magolor and it hit him and with that magolor was so angry that magolor turn into magolor soul.

"Not magolor's soul form" jr. said.

"Can't marx turned to marx soul and beat magolor" Kirby said.

"Nah kirby not my soul can't stop him in this form" marx said.

"Then the only way to make him stop is to find his boat" poppy bro jr. said

But magolor tear the fabric of the universe and poppy bro jr. was sucked in.

"No ill save you jr." Kirby said as he leaped in to save his best friend.

Meanwhile in total nothingness

"So we have a forever time to play so what do you want to play" poppy bro jr. asked.

"hot bomb potato" Kirby said.

"yeah" poppy bro jr. said.

Just then a hole open and sucked them in.

Meanwhile back in dreamland

As the hole open both kirby and poppy bro jr. came out.

"I search everywhere in popstar halacrandra even in patchland but the lor starcutter isn't there" birdon said.

But when magolor fired his lazer something deflected it.

"Huh" magolor said as reverted to normal.

Just then the lor starcutter appeared.

"Oh yeah I forgot I turned the lor starcutter invisible" magolor said in relief.

"what" bandanna dee said.

"you mean you destroy the house beat all of us up send me and kirby to nowhere and hit me with my own bomb and you forgot your ship is invisible" poppy bro jr. said.

"Yep" magolor said.

"GET THAT MAGOLOR" poppy bro jr. yelled.

"uh-oh" magolor said as he started running

And so everyone was chasing magolor to beat him up.

"I said im sorry" magolor said.

"wait kirby has a better idea" Kirby said.

"everyone take a miracle fruit" Kirby said.

And with that everyone went hypernova.

And so magolor ran faster.


	3. the war

"Well here we go again magolor get the master crown we gotta get ready for battle" marx said. But it is true the gang was going to war…..against drawcia. They don't know why but on a certain day makes drawcia really angry enough to destroy popstar. And sometimes on that same certain day her anger increase from hitting them with paint balls to almost killing them with spikes.

"If we don't stop drawcia after midnight she will destroy popstar" magolor said.

"Well that was a bad day to do a prank war yesterday" poppy bro jr. said.

"But drawcia enjoyed the prank war" Kirby said.

"Well atleast she cooperated and lock herself in a big metal safe" prince fluff said.

Then there is bang and so Kirby poppy bro jr. birdon marx gooey magolor prince fluff parasol waddle dee waddle doo bandanna dee dedede and zero and ect. went outside and saw a really angry drawcia with red eyes.

"Drawcia?" Kirby said.

"That's no longer drawcia it's the embodiment of rage and fury" bandanna dee said.

But then drawcia fire four giant spark balls at them causing everyone to have lingering static.

"Does anyone zzzz have a plan zzzzzzzz" magolor said.

"freeze" poppy bro jr. said as he throw 50 ice bombs at her but she deflected them and they hit and froze him so Kirby turn into firesword Kirby to melt him out.

"This might take a while" Kirby said.

"Everyone make sure drawcia doesn't hit Kirby and Kirby keep cleaving we need all the help we need" bandanna dee said.

"Who makes you leader" said waddle doo.

"Do you want do go to the closet" bandanna waddle dee said.

"Don't send me here" waddle doo begged.

Marx then fired five hundred arrows at drawcia then a thunder bomb surround by spark ball hit her and she fall down knock out for now.

"Holy cow Kirby did you went plasma" marx said.

"Nope spark" poppy bro jr. said.

Then drawcia got up and paint was surrounding her soon she develop 3 more eyes drawcia became drawcia soul. Kirby went super-hero(and by that im mean he turn into hi-jump Kirby) and put drawcia to pieces but she regenerated so poppy bro jr. throw a bomb at her but it went through her.

"Y…your nothing but a incomplete monster a giant blob of paint" said poppy bro jr.

"Kirby you turn to ice sword Kirby and poppy bro jr. you throw the ice bombs" bandanna dee said.

"And who make you leader" poppy bro jr. said.

"That what I said" waddle doo said.

"Do want to go back in the box" bandanna dee said.

"Please don't send me back there" he begged.

"Thirty minutes till midnight" zero said.

30 minutes later

Everyone was really hurt and drawcia was normal.

"Thank you all" she said.

"This called for a celebration" gooey said.

"How about a prank war" poppy bro jr. said.

"Yeah" Kirby said.

And so everyone went to bed for a war of pranks.


	4. the prank war part 1

Kirby was up looking for food until he saw a note.

"Kirby I made you a tasty sammich so hope you like it."

Poppy bro jr.

p.s: this is totally not a trap

"sandwich….AAAAAAAAAAAA" Kirby screamed as he took a bite of the sandwich which it have a hidden mouse trap.

"hahahahaha I cant believe you fell for that it said it's a trap on the note and you still fall for it." Poppy bro jr. said.

Today is the prank war and they are seeing who is the best prankster. Drawcia is waking up but the first think she see was a huge bomb.

"Drawcia I barrakaded you in your room you have to reveal a embarrassing secret before the bomb blows up and you go along with it" poppy bro jr. said.

"Uhh….uhh I sometimes eat garbage out of weird cravings. I like taking a joyride on the lor starcutter. I use dedede's hammer to unclog the toilet. I like to steal marx's favorite ball. I usually steal prince fluff crown because I feel and act like a princess. I THINK DARK NEBULA IS CUTE." Drawcia said.

But the bomb didn't blow.

"hahahahahahahahahahahaaha you think dark nebula is what" poppy bro jr. laughed.

"Don't tell anyone" she said.

"I wont" he said

"Really"

"yeah because everyone is with me and heard you"

"You like dark nebula the star that kirby can beat less than a hour" dedede said.

"No dark nebula is the star that he can beat less than a minute" magolor said.

"No he's the star kirby can beat less than ten seconds" poppy bro jr. said.

"So that bomb is a dud" drawcia said.

"well its not a dud" poppy bro jr. said.

"Then when will it…" but the bomb blows up and paint was all over her room.

Magolor was relaxing in that indoor sauna they built last week.

"magolor come with kirby" kirby said.

"nope"

"It's the lor starcutter"

"WHAT" so he rushed outside finding his ship on fire.

"who did this" magolor said.

"he did" both birdon and parasol waddle dee said as they point at wheelie "no the guy next to wheelie"

Which is actually dedede.

"deDEDE" magolor sceamed as he was chasing king dedede.

"Ok kirby you can stop now" birdon said.

And so all the flame went back to magic Kirby hat but the ship shows no burnt marks.

"Why did you want kirby to do the fake fire trick bandanna dee" Kirby asked.

Earlier

"Yo waddle dee" dedede said as he slap bandanna dee on the back.

"its bandanna dee" he said.

"can you see if the others agree with cake for dinner" dedede said.

"sure" bandanna dee said as he later hold a meeting.

"Yes" Kirby said as he hit the bandanna waddle dee with a hammer.

"Why did you do that" poppy bro jr. said.

"It says "beat me"" Kirby said.

"I know but you have hit em in the face with chair" poppy bro jr. said as he hit bandanna dee in the face with a chair and soon everyone in that meeting was beating up bandanna dee.

"We shall continue this on another day" magolor said.


End file.
